Good bye Marissa, Hello summer
by the o.c. fan 1777
Summary: starts during the truth episode in season 1. Ryan and Summer starts spending time together since marissa is Always hanging out with oliver. RS. Short chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first o.c. fanfic. The chapters will be short I should be able to update at least 1 chapter a day.

Disclaimer I do no own the o.c.

Ryan Atwood sat on his bed the Cohen's pool house reading one of his foster brothers, Seth comic book. He had a feeling he would be doing that a lot now thay he was suspended for punching Oliver after he Admitted he Wanted Ryan gone so he could have Marrisa. Sandy than told Ryan that he couldn't see Anyone or call anywhere without his and Kirsten' permission. And There was only one way that he could do that and that was to stop worrying about Marissa and start worrying about himself.

Ryan sighed "easier said than done" He thought

Meanwhile in the cohen living room.

Seth and Anna were making out on the couch while Summer was sitting awkwardly and the end of the couch flipping through a comic book. Finally she had enough so she got of the couch and went of to the pool house.

When she entered the pool house Ryan was still reading his comic book.

"Seth I told I don't want to come out" he said and then looked up. " Oh, Summer what are you doing here?" asked Ryan

"Well I got tried of watching Seth and Anna Make out so I thought I would com and see how you are doing.

"Well I'm fine" he responded " What about you" He asked

" I'm good she said as she sat down on the end of his bed " Have you talked to Coop since she well you know"

'Nope" He answered "I suppose you think I'm crazy like everybody else does ,huh"

"No, actually I agree with you" she responded

Ryan let out a small laugh " You know when I got here I thought that you and Luke would be the last two people to believe me and the Cohen's and Marissa would be the only one to believe me yet here we are"

Summer and ryan spent the rest of the night talking and laughing like old friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the oc.

Chapter 2

It has been a week since summers and Ryan's first meeting in the pool house. But every day after school Summer would come to the pool house and the would just sit there and talk. Ryan has not talked to Marissa since she dumped him even when Luke told him her and Oliver were skipping school every day.

Knock. Knock. "Come in" shouted Ryan

Summer walked in "Hey Chino"

"Hey summer, how was school" asked Ryan.

"Fine, I guess" She said "Marissa skipped with Oliver again" she said as she laid Ryan on the bed.

Ryan just nodded and looked at her and she looked. There was a silence for about a minute before Ryan broke it " there something I need to ask you"

" What is it?"

" I was just wondering if you would um, .. . ah screw it" he said as he kissed summer on the lips. When they broke apart he asked " Will you be my girl friend"

Summer just nodded and kissed him back Ryan then flipped over so he was on top of summer. He started to take her shirt off when his cell phone rang. He sighed.

" Do you have to get it"

" It might be an emergency" He said as he rolled off of her. "It's Marissa he said surprised." He flipped open the phone "Marissa?"

'Ryan you were right about Oliver he has a gun!" Marissa cried at the other end

"I'll be there in a sec" He told summer and they along with sandy left for the hotel.

When they finally got into the room Marissa ran into Ryan arms as Oliver held a gun in his hands Ryan tried to talk him out of killing himself but Oliver said " sorry Matissa and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C.

Chapter 3

Ryan walked into the poolhouse and took of his blood covered shirt leaving him in just his wife beater. He then noticed Seth sitting in the chair.

"Where did the blood come from" he asked.

"Um… Oliver kinda shot himself" Answered Ryan.

Seth nodded "listen I just want to tell you sorry for not believing you"

"It's alright" he said

"No it's not" started Seth "Ever since you got here you had my back and the one time you needed me to trust you I didn't and for that I'm sorry"

"It's fine, really' said Ryan "But there is something I need to talk to you about"

"It wouldn't happen to be that you and summer are dating would it?" Asked Seth.

"How did you know?" asked Ryan

"I can read your mind" responded Seth

"You saw us in the pool house right"

"yes" responded Seth

"So you're alright with it" asked Ryan

"I'm fine with it" he responded "Besides I'm with Anna" they then spent the rest of the night talking.

Two days later…

Ryan was starting his first day back at school today He and Seth were sitting at the table talking when summer walked in.

"Hey sweetie" she greeted as she sat and his knee and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey , babe" he greeted back

" Trying to eat" Seth Ryan and Summer laughed and they all headed off to school


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"hurry up Chino!" shouted Summer Her and Marissa had been waiting there for about half an hour since ryan decide to sleep in. It has been a month now since Ryan started back at Harbor. At first Marissa was angry about Ryan and summer dating but she eventually got over it. Marisa and Seth had also gotten closer.

" sorry" said Ryan as he walked out of the bathroom and gave summer a kiss on the cheek.

" it's fine just hurry your ass up next time" She said then they got seth and left for school

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate school" seth said as he slammed his books on their lunch table.

"why" asked Marissa

"Because my teachers are slavedrivers" he replied

"You think your classes are bad you should try the advance classes" said Ryan

" It's not my fault you're a nerd" Ryan just grinned and shook his head

"where's Anna" asked Summer. Seth just sighed and shook his head

" What did you do this time?" asked Ryan

" Nothing, She just started complaining that we didn't spend enough time together" he replied

"So invite her over" suggested Ryan

" maybe I will" replied Seth. The bell than rang Ryan gave Summer a kiss and every one went to their classes

"  Are sure you don't mine me staying for dinner" Summer asked

" Yeah there's plenty coming" said Kirsten.

" well we're going to go to the pool house will you call us when it's here" asked Ryan

"sure, sweetie" replied Kirsten

When they entered pool house Summer went and laid down on the bed and asked him

" So, what are we doing on the weekend"

"Whatever you want" replied Ryan as he laid down beside her on the bed

" okay so how do you feel about I don't know possibly meeting my dad tomorrow."

"Um incase you didn't figure this out already parents hate me. " replied Ryan

" but he said he wanted to meet you" she said " I'll make worth your while" she said winking

" Fine" replied Ryan She smiled and kissed him on the lips. Ryan flipped on top of her and slipped his tounge into her mouth she moaned lightly. When Marissa walked in.

" Oh um sorry I should of knocked first" she said embarrassed as Ryan rolled of f of summer. " Um any ways Kirsten wanted me to come tell dinner's here"

So they went into the Cohens house and began to eat dinner. Everyone was enjoying it until someone knocked on the door.

" I'll get it" said Ryan. Then he went to get the door. It was Julie and Caleb. They greeted each other and then they went into the kitchen.

" Hey dad what are you guys doing here" asked Kirsten

" We have some news" He replied. " We are Married.


End file.
